


Cooking with Mario Senpai

by kirby_chan



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirby_chan/pseuds/kirby_chan
Summary: Delicious food by our favorite baby gorl kirby channnn for his favorite namjachingoo
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby) & Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cooking with Mario Senpai

This is the day I decided to go to the cooking club.

Wow! I found Mario senpai! I didnt know he like to cook as well! I've got to impress him using my superior skills and bakerying.

Today I decided to cook salmon cake just for Mario simpatico to consume with his entire being.

Luckily the clin has enough engregients to create this abomination wait I mean my masterpiece.

Once I created the salmon cake I tried to give it to my senpai .

Oh no! I slipped and it toppled all over Mario sempee!!!!!!!

Hes gonna hate me now:((((((

My eyes opened up and looked in horror at Mario smpak

But there he is, eating my cake.

Wowie he actually ate it! And it looked like he loved it to!

"I love it Kirby Chan marry be plz"

And then wee married and had more kids

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's note:  
> Namjachingoo means namjachingoo <3


End file.
